


Trucker's Toy

by LyndzParker



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Random AU is Random, porn with minor plot, trucker AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndzParker/pseuds/LyndzParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys had left home hoping to find himself in someplace new. Little did he know he would not only find the shortest end of the stick but also a handsome alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first type of work of this nature. But it is not m first work of adult fiction. This first chapter is basically setup for things along with some mention of abuse. But I promise abuse isn't the name of the game.
> 
> Feel free to leave me feedback on how I did.

Jack was a trucker with experience of years on the road and he had his own 18 wheeler to prove it. The blaring yellow white cab had his personal company logo plastered proudly along the long sleek looking trailer that he pulled. The vehicle was his domain, one he spent most of his time in both on and off the road. He made his own schedule hauling what he wanted when he wanted and other people scrambled to have him deliver what it was they needed hauled. To say the least it helped his alpha ego beyond measure.

It was a cold December night when he pulled into the empty truck stop. He noted the multitude of big rigs that were parked all around the property and he snorted. While others slept he would keep moving, the road his true home and open to him. But he needed to stretch his legs and grab a fresh coffee and this was a stop he knew well. Pulling on his coat he stepped from the cab giving the truck a pat before striding confidently across the open bays and into the building. Pausing in the doorway he flashed a smile to the bored looking beta behind the counter who barely looked up at him from her phone. 

It only took two more steps before there was something on the air that caught his attention. Brows furrowing Jack moved to the coffee bar while mismatched eyes scanned the empty store. The scent on the air was faint but it set a curling in his gut that he couldn’t ignore. Going through the motions of dumping tons of creamer and sugar in the large coffee cup before getting the dark brew to it. Distractedly he stepped to the counter only to have the scent stronger beckoning down the hallway where the bathrooms and showers were held. Looking behind him and then to the cashier he could see the knowing look in her tired eyes and her gaze flicked behind him in a silent gesture. 

Cocking a brow he left the coffee cup and some change at the counter before slowly walking down the hallway. It was stronger at one of the shower doors and though he tried to open he found it locked. But that sweet scent kept his feet planted there in front of it. There was no sound of water running but slight muffled movements told him someone was inside. Again giving a glance to the cashier, who had moved to do something out of view, Jack tapped on the door only to hear a small stifled whimper from within. Crouching down to scent at the gap the smell nearly bowled him over. Omega. 

The low growl that came from his throat was involuntary, slow to stand back up and try the door handle again. Knocking again he cleared his throat. "Hey kiddo... did you drown?" Another muffled whimper was his only reply. Growing frustrated at not being able to get at what he wanted Jack was at the counter again eying the large key ring behind the register. Still the cashier had not come back and he had a feeling that it was on purpose. Reaching out and snatching the keys he dropped some bills on the counter and moved back to the door. 

It took several tries before finding the right key to open the door, but as soon as it was he opened it just enough to stick his head in. Breathing in deep the scent that had been bottled up in the small tiled room was overwhelming. Almost salivating Jack could see the room appeared empty but his mismatched eyes settled on the closed frosted glass door that led into the actual shower itself, fixating on the final refuge for whoever was inside. Stepping just inside Jack made sure to close and lock the door behind him a dangerous possessiveness coming over him. Whatever was behind that frosted door was his prize. 

Three strides had him at the door, the darkness within the box hiding whomever was inside. Fingers traced the metal handle before he wrenched the door open and peered inside with a small shock. Huddled in the corner was a pathetic heap of a young man that was all legs. But what caught Jack’s attention was two things. One was how beat up and bruised the other was as well as the thick scent of the omega’s coming heat that permeated the enclosed space. Steady eyes watched the abject fear the other had, trying to press himself further into the corner to escape the alpha standing and watching him. There was a firmness in the older man’s eyes angry at the apparent abuse the younger man had endured. And the mix of alpha stink that enveloped the younger man left Jack snarling all the more. 

~~~~~~~

Rhys had blown in to the dusty small town just weeks prior. He was wide eyed and naïve hoping to get a fresh start outside of the big city he had been born in. Out in the open plains he figured someone with his clean record and smarts could easily find a job. What he had found instead was one bad misfortune after another. It all started when he had left a bag on the bus, his most important one that had his suppressors in it. At first he wrote it off as an easy fix hoping to pick more up at the local doctor’s office. He had been shocked to find out the county had outlawed the drug as being immoral and dangerous. And the alpha doctor was all to happy to decline the younger man with a warning to watch his back. And that had been the beginning of the end.

The same evening as seeing the doctor Rhys had been sitting at the diner across from his hotel stewing over his options. Before he even realized it a large alpha seated himself in the booth right next to the younger man, two of his buddies across. Completely boxed in he was forced to endure their presence just praying they would leave him be. But nothing could have been further from the truth. Instead they kept him there well into the evening until the diner had cleared out. The staff let the group be, being already paid off by the trio of alphas to turn a blind eye. Forced into the small men’s room Rhys had been pushed around and threatened until his will broke to their wants. Starting there in the cramped room he was molested and alpha cock choked down his throat. The three men ushered the younger man out and to his hotel room where he had been raped more than once.

All of his belongings worth anything were stolen and pawned as the three men continued to use and abuse him in the coming days. And whenever Rhys tried to protest he was physically abused with choking holds to his neck, burned with cigarettes, and beaten within an inch of his life. He was so sure the trio would end up killing him and with that fear seated in his gut Rhys had made his bid to escape. Running from the hotel he flagged down a patrol car who acted sympathetic to the young omega and offered safety. Instead the local officer took advantage of the young omega only to dump him at the remote truck stop to fend for himself.

Looking like a wreck he had been thankful for the cashier to give him a shower room to himself and for hours he had paced the tiled floor frantic and afraid. He had taken a long shower but could not remove the stink of alpha from him, everything made worse feeling the encroaching heat that he knew had been coming. More than once he has scented other alphas outside the door but it had grown quiet leaving Rhys some time to rest against the door curled in on himself. But all to soon there was the stink assaulting his nose and it didn’t simply pass by like others. At the initial jiggle of the handle Rhys had scrambled into the shower and closed himself in. Even with his pre heat setting in the younger man wanted nothing to do with another strange alpha.

But now he was cowering in the corner looking up at yet another alpha choking on the new scent utterly trapped.

When the strange alpha stepped within the confines of the shower and kneeled there before him Rhys’ eyes were wide in fear as he held his breath. His instincts were a mash of needing to run while at the same time the heat that was slowly simmering was drawn to the scent of the man before him as a source of comfort. Whatever his instincts were telling him, when Jack reached out to touch and run a thumb over a bruised cheek the younger man flinched and tried to withdraw further even though there was nowhere to go. A loud keening plea burst through his lips, echoing in the small space that surrounded them.

The younger man was as fragile as cracked glass. Jack’s touch had meant to be comforting but the way the omega reacted it was as if Jack had struck him. Frowning deeply the alpha swore that if he ever scented whoever broke the cowering mass of omega would die. Painfully. As much as Jacks instincts were telling him to cage Rhys in with his body, protect the vulnerable omega from the entirety of the world that had abused him the alpha faltered not wanting to further traumatize the younger man anymore than he already was. Letting out a sigh he removed his winter coat and sat down in the shower with the omega, pulling shower door closed in an effort to help Rhys relax.

Soft whimpers were constantly coming from the quivering omega as he watched Jack sit down nearby and get himself as comfortable as he could. Why wouldn’t he leave? Or do something that everyone else had done? He was just sitting there and every so often glancing his way. Of course each time those mismatched eyes looked at him Rhys would hunker down and hide his face. Jack was showing more patience than he had in a very long time despite feeling like a complete moron sitting in a shower. But his alpha instincts screamed at him to protect the huddled up omega and so he remained regardless.

The omega looked completely terrified and couldn’t help the pathetic sound coming from his throat. That athorative tone had his instincts screaming to command despite the past days of abuse he had suffered. All the same Rhys didn’t move fast enough and soon found himself hauled up by the elbow. Face to face with the older man it was impossible to keep eye contact for even a moment. But the scar crossing over the alpha’s face was impossible to miss. “Come on kiddo enough lookie loos, plenty of time for that in the truck.” And with that Jack ushered the omega out somewhat forcefully only stopping long enough the give the woman behind the cash register a final nod.


	2. Just A Simple Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys slowly begins to open up to Jack finding the Alpha not quite like the ones from before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell guys sorry for taking so long!!! Between holidays and work I've been busy busy busy. Not to mention my time to work on this basically cut off since work enforced stricter phone rules. Ugh.
> 
> On top of that I feel like I didn't give enough substance to this chapter. But I felt I needed to have Rhys opening up before I start hinting at plots and the smexy scenes as well.
> 
> Also I realize I'm making Rhys a little to pathetic maybe? So opinions still needed. Thanks!

Jack found it easy enough to herd the younger man up and into his truck, though the omega hadn’t breathed a word since their meeting. It was easy to see the terrified look in those similarly mismatched eyes and it made the alpha treat Rhys with kid gloves. Not pushing to hard, but just enough to get the results he wanted. Eventually the younger man would open up, and with the omega’s heat probably happening within a couple of days the sooner the better. While Jack would have no qualms knotting the omega to sate that burning heat, he wasn’t one to take by force. Though it this one was like every other of his kind head be all but begging regardless of the fear and abuse Rhys had suffered.

Stepping up into the truck Rhys was nervous and scared. The entire space, while not overly cramped considering the sleeper located behind the seats, reeked of this alpha and it conjured up the weeks of orient he had just been through. Jack, sensing the tension, reached out to put a hand on the back of the younger man’s neck. Usually it was a comforting thing for omegas, a pressure point of relaxation. But as soon as Rhys felt the alpha touch him he jerked away moving to the other side of the truck against the passenger door. “D-don’t touch me.” Words spilling out shakily as he watched Jack finish getting in the truck and into the driver‘s seat.

Jack needed to get on the road, as much as he made his own schedule you didn’t make money by staying in one spot. But with the skittish omega looking like he’d jump from the cab at any moment he was reluctant to move at all. “Go get comfortable kiddo, it’s going to be a long night.” Only just glancing at Rhys before starting up the truck. As it rumbled to life Rhys did indeed consider leaping from the cab, but then what? The truck stop was even more unsafe and it was way to cold to just start hiking the country roads. With a whimper he slunk past the alpha as if the other man might snatch him up and vanished into the sleeper part of the truck. The furthest point from Jack as possible considering the small space.

Of course being in the back didn’t help matters at all, the back reeked of the alpha in every sense of the word. Rhys was bombarded with the odor especially the bed which was the only real place to sit. His frayed nerves were screaming and confused having an inner battle trying to sort out the fear that came associated with any alpha smell, and the instincts that said this could be a safe place. Sitting on the edge of the bed the omega shakily removed his shoes as the truck slowly began pulling from the truck stop. This was it. It would be hours before the truck would stop again for fuel or otherwise. Rhys had no choice but to accept the fate given to him being here in the alpha’s own personal space.

When exactly Rhys had finally laid down and gone to sleep he wasn’t sure. All the stress had finally gotten to him and even with the overwhelming smell of the alpha he had somehow managed to drift off. The somewhat steady rumbling of the eighteen wheeler did its part as Jack expertly drove it down the dark highway towards whatever and wherever he was going. But even the alpha had to sleep at some point and knowing the younger mam was unconscious in the small bed had him grinning like a fox. Having found a truck stop to park it for the night it was hours later that Jack had removed everything but the yellow shirt he had been wearing and his dark boxers.

Covertly he slowly worked the omega beneath the covers, only getting pathetic little whimpers from the younger man, and against the back of the truck where the bed met. With expert ease he slid in what small space remained and curled himself around Rhys throwing a protective arm over the omega. Settling in Jack put his nose to the back of the younger man’s neck and scented that delicious scent wafting heavily off of him. The alpha could tell it wouldn’t be long before Rhys would be all but begging to hang off his knot and it was all he could do not to growl and possessively pull the younger man to his chest. Keeping the younger man close he growled lowly before settling in to go to sleep. Deep in sleep himself Rhys calmed at the subconscious feeling of the protective embrace and warmth of the older man behind him.

In the early morning the omega slowly roused to consciousness. He had needed the sleep so badly that despite his fears of being with yet another strange alpha much of the weary tension was gone. It took several long moments to realize that not only was he crammed up against the wall but that he was also very much alone. His breathing hitched and Rhys ended up holding his breath, afraid to move now that the alpha had him basically pinned with the arm holding him against the hard chest. All the fear that had come from the abuse he suffered came crashing back. It was becoming hard to breathe and a panic was settling over him quickly.

It was about that time Jack woke up, reflexively tightening his hold on the younger omega and scenting at the back of his neck. He could feel the younger man quivering against him and it made the alpha sigh out, nose still against his neck the entire time. Lightening his hold, Jack still didn’t remove his arm that was draped over the younger man. At some point Rhys was just going to have to get over everything and relax. And Jack hoped it would be before his heat hit. It would only add to everything in an unpleasant way. “Morning cupcake.” Whispering against the younger man’s skin letting his fingers lightly run along the still quivering side of the omega. The only response gotten was a soft whimper which again made Jack sigh.

Seeing that he wasn’t going to get much out of the omega he sat up with his back to Rhys stretching out with his hands above his head. Reaching over to give the younger man’s hip a gentle squeeze, Jack peered over at Rhys with an impatient frown. The younger man was still shivering and had his eyes squint shut. “Okay kiddo I’ve had enough of the silent treatment. Now I’m getting dressed and driving us to breakfast. If you aren’t talking by the time we sit down…” He let the threat hang in the air with a final squeeze to Rhys’ hip.

The omega didn’t like the tone of Jack’s voice, knowing full well it meant he was serious. Feeling the weight on the bed lessen he dared to peek over his shoulder as the alpha moved to the small space he called a closet to get dressed. Afraid as he was Rhys had to admit that there had been plenty of opportunity to be taken advantage of and yet all that had happened was the two of them sharing a bed. And his omega nature felt the presence as comforting. He hadn’t slept that good in ages. Slowly sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest, Rhys let out a soft whimper that caught the older man’s attention nicely. When Jack looked back just as he threw on a light yellow button up shirt the omega couldn’t even remotely look at him. Instead he cleared his throat and muttered something low.

Snorting Jack turned to face Rhys as he buttoned up the shirt. “Well well well, so you do have a voice, but if we’re going to talk you are going to have to speak up kiddo.” Humorously watching as the omega’s cheeks flared red in embarrassment. That had to be the cutest and hottest thing he had seen in a while, and if the younger man wasn’t so traumatized Jack would have kissed those soft looking lips right then and there. Fidgeting on the bed, knowing full well he was blushing but unable to do a damp thing about it, Rhys cleared his throat. “I.. I said my name is Rhys.” Casting a quick glance Jack’s way taking in the unique scar crossing his face before looking back down at his still fidgeting hands.

“Names Jack kiddo, and as cute as all this is I have to get going.” Shuffling on a pair of pants and grabbing his socks and shoes. “Got about thirty minutes until we get to the diner.” As much as he wanted to go over and give the younger man’s cheek a stroke, Jack flashed a smile before going to sit down in the drivers seat. It wasn’t long before the large truck was moving again leaving Rhys still sitting on the small bed blushing.

Walking into the small diner located beside an oversized truck stop Rhys could feel all eyes on him and Jack, but it felt they were mostly watching him. It didn’t help matters that he was in a crumpled looking shirt, stained pants, and his hair was not in its normal swept back style he liked. Subconsciously he found himself hiding behind the alpha and sticking extremely close. Jack had no problem with this and strode confidently into the eatery before finding an empty booth. “Scoot on in kiddo.” Ushering the younger man in before sitting down right next to him.

The booth seat squeaked as the two of them got situated, and the delicious smells of cheap quick meals had Rhys’ stomach growling. It wasn’t long before the waitress had brought over two mugs of cheap coffee as well as a menu before leaving the two men to decide what they wanted. Jack, having been here countless times in the past, ignored the menu and began to add plenty of sugar and creamer to the coffee. It was Rhys who poured over the faded pictures that adorned the plastic menu. With how hungry he felt everything looked amazing. Clearing his throat the older man leaned in closer again scenting the omega.

“You smell good kitten.” Jack growled against Rhys’ ear causing the still tense omega to flinch away. With no way to truly getting away all he could do was scoot to the other end of the booth with the alpha quick to follow. Jack was done with the adorable young omega being so skittish. A firm but gentle hand gripped the back of Rhys’ neck before stroking up and down slowly. As nervous as he was, the younger man couldn’t help but marginally relax at the touch. “There we go kiddo.” Jacks fingers playing up into the omega’s hairline.

“So what brings a pretty little thing like you way out here hmm?” Not letting up with his fingers. Considerably relaxed Rhys settled into the sensation of the touch. “Fresh start. After finally finishing college a few years ago thought to get out and stretch me legs.” Looking down at the table with a frown. “What a crappy decision that was.” Jack couldn’t help but chuckle, which only made the younger man’s frown deepen, as he leaned in close to press his nose against the omega’s temple while grabbing a little more roughly at the back of his neck. “Who knows kiddo, could be the best thing you ever did.” Everything about the alpha just then made Rhys shudder and for the first time making him aware of the heat that was closing in.

Before Rhys could respond in any way a woman clearing her throat drew both of their attention. “You two ready to order or want directions to the nearest motel?” Cocking a brow and looking completely done with her job in general. Jack again responded and sent Rhys in a deep blush as soon as the alpha started talking. “I don’t know, what do you think kiddo?” All the younger man could do was cough and clear his throat while trying to pretend to look over the menu. “I-I-I’ll just order…” Muttering it so low neither Jack nor the waitress really heard him.

All the same Jack laughed good naturedly and gave Rhys’ neck one final squeeze before truly addressing their waitress. “Cup of coffee. Strong and black. Eggs, fried, and a double dose of sausage sweetheart.” Passing his menu off to the woman just as she finished his order. When the omega was sure Jack was done ordering he gave an awkward smile. “Waffles with strawberry and blueberry syrup and uh…” Glancing at the menu one last time. “Biggest glass of milk you can get.” Passing off his own menu and instantly feeling awkward as the waitress left. “You got a sweet tooth Rhysie? Add that to the list.” Glancing up at the other man Rhys again found his voice. “What… what list?” Almost afraid to ask. Moving in close to scent along the omega neck Jack growled out pleasantly. “Of the things that make you irresistible cupcake.” Nipping lightly just behind his ear before pulling away to admire the younger man, grinning like a fox at the redness on Rhys’ cheeks.


	3. An Old Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a run in with an old "friend" of Jack's and can barely contain himself. A rival trucker looking to make a claim on something of Jack's to rile him up. Not to mention a little something for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this out pretty quick to make up for the long gap between the first and second. A little bit of the plot showing through. Originally I was gonna portray things a bit differently but thought people might not like canon characters in a less than canon light.
> 
> Anyways enjoy. The heat chapter will be next.

It was the next day in the early morning that Rhys was perusing some of the food isles in a larger truck stop. He could feel the beginning tingles of his heat and it was no surprise Jack had smelled it on him as the two slept together in the sleeper part of the truck. Despite the antsy feeling the omega was becoming comfortable in his own skin again and offered to grab food and drinks in prep for his heat. Once Rhys was in the throws of it, the last thing he’d be thinking about wad anything remotely responsible. Jack was pleased to see the younger man coming out of his shell and let him go to do as he pleased.

Donned in one of Jacks more casual and well worn t-shirts, nearly a size to big, Rhys had already grabbed a couple of cheesy tourist aimed shirts and had turned his attention down the Isle of instant noodles, cereal, and various canned soups and stews. It wasn’t the healthiest of fares for a heat, but it was all the two would have to work with on such short notice. Grabbing up a few things of canned sausage and a couple of cups of noodles he turned down the jerky isle to see what selection they had. Without any kind of basket Rhys was already juggling an armful and adding a decent sized bag of jerky certainly wasn’t helping.

The omega was just about to turn around to go and drop his first load at the counter when he felt a presence behind him. Not only that but the distinctive smell of an unfamiliar alpha. A large hand found its way to his hip making the younger man freeze in his tracks. A breath at the back of his neck rose goosebumps and a nearly silent whine on his lips. With his body so close to a heat it wasn’t surprising It would react to the dominant touch and closeness. Giving a almost panicked look around Rhys could see plenty of people moving around but everyone seemed keen on avoiding the particular isle.

A finger dared to grace over the spot where the bonding nerve was located as a throaty low growl pressed against his opposite ear. Quite suddenly the omega found himself pushed and pinned painfully against the packages of jerky sending the contents in his hands falling to the floor. “Hey darlin’.” A rough voice spoke as the hand on Rhys’ hip snaked around to try and get at the front of his pants. “Why don’t you come on to my truck.” All the abuse that he had endured just days before came flooding back and left the younger man squirming to get away.

Managing to turn around Rhys met the eyes of the unknown alpha, pine green and smiling at him. He didn’t know what to expect, but seeing the rough yet inviting look on the alphas face had him speechless. “The name’s Axton and if you want I can show you a good time.” Winking at him deviously that nearly had the omega saying yes right then and there. It was more than likely his oncoming heat making Rhys so pliable to the idea of a quick screw with this alpha, but honestly he was finding it hard to care. Axton hand was tucked neatly under the top of the omega’s pants, tracing fingers through the curls of hair as he simply watched Rhys slowly begin to fall apart at nearly nothing. 

But the alpha’s intentions were something a little more than just wooing a young sweet thing of an omega, he had smelled Jack’s scent on the shirt and wanted the other alpha to know he had been around. He and Jack had an interesting and not so friendly rivalry and just knowing the other alpha had snagged himself an unbound omega was to good an opportunity to pass up. While he wouldn’t do anything the younger man didn’t want, anything he could get away with and get back at Jack was perfect.

“Can that perfect mouth of yours speak or maybe just has some other talents?” Wiggling eyebrows to the suggestive lewd comment as Axton tried to pry anything from the omega. Rhys was quick to close his mouth he didn’t even realize was open and gulped hard, blushing fiercely as Axton chuckled at it all. “I-It’s Rhys.” Unable to keep the gaze of the alpha and looking down at his worn shoes. Rugs calloused fingers touched his chin and lifted it up, forcing the omega to look again into those pine green eyes. “No need to be shy pretty thing, I won’t bite..” A chaste kiss just brushing against Rhys’ lips as Acton came close. “Unless you want me to.” A soft whimper escaped the younger man as the alpha let go of his chin and stepped back. 

“We’ll meet again darlin’. I can promise you that.” Giving Rhys a final squeeze on the hip before heading off. The omega was left standing in the still empty isle with mouth slightly open and a deep blush on his cheeks. He wasn’t even sure what had just happened but the tightness in his pants and the wet feeling threatening a mess left him wanting those rough hands to do more than tease. It took several long moments before he could collect himself and the things that had fallen around his feet. Hustling to the front Jack was there paying for the fuel and seemed to be impatient. Rhys was careful, feeling suddenly oddly guilty for what had transpired with Axton and stood quietly waiting for the older alpha to get done.

Jack had seen Axton leave just as he was coming in, and ever so faintly he could smell Rhys on the rival trucker making him growl as the two passed without a word. With the omega so close to a heat, the alpha was possessive and even the idea of anyone else touching what he considered his left him agitated. Everything only made worse since Axton was a long standing rival.

Once Jack was done he pulled Rhys aside towards the hallway that lead to the restrooms. Crowding the omega against the wall it only took seconds before he could smell the other alpha had indeed put his hands on the younger man. Again that low growl escaped and all Rhys could do was bite his lip and look anywhere but at Jack’s eyes. It was a taunt, a stake to a claim on something Jack wanted and those dual colored eyes swept over the omega to make sure scent was the only thing left behind as Rhys began to squirm under the gaze.

Grabbing Rhys up in a possessive fit, Jack smashed his lips against the younger man as if he had something to prove. The alpha had never done anything more than the most casual of touches in the three days they had been together, and the sudden aggressive display caught Rhys completely off guard. And after the briefest of moments to catch up with the moment his long arms draped themselves over Jack’s shoulders as he allowed himself to be devoured. While Axton had coaxed out a instinctual response, it was Jack who was suddenly more familiar and inviting. Jack was the one to break the kiss but kept the omega caged against the wall giving a grinding push at the half hardness between the younger man’s legs. “If we didn’t have to be somewhere cupcake I’d take my time with you in the shower.” Whispering lewdly in Rhys’ ear.

\----------

Back in the truck Rhys couldn’t help but snicker at how crammed the truck was now with supplies. Two cases of water and way to many bags of soups, canned goods, and whatever else he had wanted. It was absurd but no doubt needed considering his oncoming heat. Jack said nothing, to worried about getting his current load dropped off before the omega was to hard to ignore. He could only hope that things went in his favor and he wouldn’t have to keep Rhys waiting or have the load delivered late.

As the truck got going and down the highway both men were quiet. Rhys had changed into one of the touristy t-shirts and was busy demolishing a bag of chips. There was some amount of unease coming from the alpha and though he had questions about it he chose to keep his mouth shut. But the nagging in the back of his head wouldn’t quit and with it feeling like the questions would make him explode he shifted uncomfortably in the seat peering timidly at Jack. “Who… who is he?” Speaking softly not wanting to rouse the alpha considering the unpleasant look he had had in the truck stop and the reaction of smelling the other alpha on him. Jacks response wasn’t what he expected as confusion fell on the older man’s scarred face. “Who what?” Only giving a quick glance towards Rhys. “The other alpha..he.. targeted me. And the way you…” Swallowing hard and fidgeting with the mostly empty bag in his hands. Jack didn’t need to hear anymore and the look on his face caused the rest of Rhys’ words left unspoken. “He’s an old acquaintance of mine and I want you to stay away from him. Nothing but a troublemaker.” While the answer didn’t really explain much, it confirmed that the two knew one another and that he was targeted because of that.

Rhys fell silent again staring out the passenger window and biting at his bottom lip. He knew so little about Jack or Axton, but his instincts told him to try and make the alpha beside him as happy as possible. “The company he’s with is a group of cutthroats and the reason I have this scar.” The omega was surprised by the sudden and unprovoked explanation and had him looking over at Jack with wide eyes. “He did that to you?” Leaning forward a bit to get a better look at the arched scar. As much as he wanted to look over at Rhys, Jack kept his gaze firmly on the road in front of him. “No, not directly. A little red head that runs with him sometimes. She destroyed my first truck, I barely made it out alive.”

Reaching out Rhys just barely touched the edge of the deep scar, unable to think of anything to respond with. Glancing his direction Jack hummed at the touch fingers itching to get a hold of the omega. “You just wait Rhysie, just you wait.” Growling at the prospect of having the omega hanging on his knot. Red painted across the omega cheeks and ears as he looked down nervous but happily anxious for what was to come. So far the alpha had shown nothing but care for his well being, and though there had been plenty of opportunity to take him, Jack had been patient with only the hints of something more. Rhys had never experienced anything like it. And it was honestly driving him crazy waiting for the other shoe to inevitably drop. Even thinking about it had him moist, squirming in his seat, and wishing for some sort of distraction.

Feeling a little hot around the collar Rhys got up to move to the back where a small fan blew across the small bed. Having to squeeze by Jack, the bags of food making it an all the more close encounter, Jack took advantage and gave the omega rear a firm squeeze. Yelping out in surprise the sudden touch had the omega all but falling over himself making Jack laugh aloud. “You’re to cute sweetcheeks.” Grinning wide and watching in a mirror facing the back as Rhys was a blushing mess. Moving and sitting where the fan would blow directly on him, Rhys quickly stripped of the new shirt and tossed it in a corner trying to get comfortable. While the entire truck smelled of the alpha, it was the back that reeked of his scent and was truly his domain. The familiar smell settled the omega down as he hugged the single pillow to his chest and drew in a deep breath.

Jack put on some more speed as he continued to eye Rhys in the mirror, it was only a matter of time before the heat would set in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an update folks. Next chapter will be the real thing. Sorry for getting hopes up.

I just wanted everyone to know I am starting to work on this again. I had to do some careful rehashing of ideas and now I think I'm at a point I can continue. I am sorry for the wait and I hope what I do with this is still as good as my first chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I think I owe all of you an apology for taking so damn long to write this and for the overall flow of this chapter. I feel it isn't the best put together or most exciting but everything needed to be put down. Important for later relationship stuff and lasting things that will be going on with Rhys. Again though, not the most exciting, but be patient more stuff will be coming.

Rhys’ body was on fire, and not the kind of fire that came with a heat. Just the day before he was sure it was coming, but now laying in Jack’s bed in the back of the truck he felt like he was suffocating. Inwardly on fire and outwardly he had begun to shiver. Everything was off about him and all Rhys could do was lay weakly and whimper. The alpha had left him to sleep in the truck a while ago and outside he could vaguely hear Jack and other people outside discussing something about the load that he had been carrying. They’d traveled through most of the night to get here, Jack confident that the incoming heat of the omega was soon, but as much as Rhys had been afraid of it now he was just flat out worried. This wasn’t anything like any heat he had ever been through. It was as if his body was wanting to shut down completely.

By the time Jack came back into the truck, wiping blood from his knuckles having to argue with another alpha over payment, he could instantly smell that something was wrong. Of course he was instantly pushing through the small space that was the inside of the truck and what greeted him in the back was a completely naked omega huddled in the corner but seemingly unconscious. Stepping over he reached out to touch the younger man’s cheek. “Rhysie?” Instantly the omega screamed out and thrashed, hitting Jack several times. Taken completely off guard, the alpha backed away quickly not wanting Rhys to hurt either of them in his agitated state. 

Rhys has stripped down to try and escape the fever that was raging through his body but could not avoid the hallucinations that had transformed the vaguely familiar inside of the truck into the seedy hotel that he had been held in against his will. Huddling up in the corner he had a hard time keeping conscious until the moment Jack had touched him. Looking up all Rhys could see was one of the nameless attackers there and ready to forcefully take him again. At least this time he had managed to strike the alpha that had come for him, and there was a small sense of victory. 

“Stay away from me!” Rhys yelped out as the attacker came at him again. His awkward strikes did nothing this time and soon he was on his belly being held down and manhandled. Whimpering and squirming he didn’t have the energy to fight with his body as weak as it was. “Don’t.. please..” He begged weakly unable to even understand what was being said to him. When the alpha that was holding him down let go and moved to find something, Rhys didn’t even move only still whimpering pathetically and vaguely moving as if to do something. And then hands were suddenly on him again, turning him over to his back. Through the haze of the fever the face of the stranger was warped and dangerous looking. Rhys bared his teeth and tried to look threatening, but all it got him was a splash of cold water on his face. 

Gasping out he became a touch more lucid as reality and fantasy melded. Laid out naked on the bed in the truck he stared bleary-eyed up at Jack who hadn’t even bothered to deal with his bleeding nose. “What’s wrong with…” Whimpering and reaching weakly for the bottle of water he noticed in the alpha’s hand. When it was given to him, Rhys greedily gulped it down and drained it. Though refreshing, the water did little to help his fevered weakened state. “Help me… please..” Grabbing for Jack’s hand but fell unconscious just as Jack was saying something. 

The omega was sick and fevered to the point of it effecting his brain. Jack was instantly in go mode and getting the truck started and going.

\----- 

It took far longer than he would have liked to find the local hospital, but relieved when the small town’s ER wasted no time in taking Rhys back to get him sorted out. At first Jack was asked to wait out in the lobby, and it took everything in the alpha not to demand to stay with the younger man. He was okay with pacing out in the room of chairs basically alone, until he heard the frantic scream from Rhys behind the closed swinging doors. Growling and to worked up to just stand around, Jack barged in on the scene fully expecting to fight whatever was causing the omega to wail. But what met his eyes was quite the opposite of what he expected. 

A group of nurses were doing their best to hold on to a thrashing, biting, and otherwise frantic omega who had woken up in a fevered dream. Rhys wasn’t in a hospital but back in the hotel room with not just one attacker, but several, all grappling to hold him still as restraints were put around his wrists. Tears streamed down his flushed face as he was terrified for his life. The omega still struggled even as the doctor administered the sedative that would put the young man out again. 

All the while Jack stood there unnoticed until finally Rhys’ struggles ceased. Various orders were barked out to the nurses from the doctor before Jack was even remotely addressed. The older gray haired beta stepped over to the alpha with all the authority that being a doctor for so long could give. Adjusting his glasses as he looked Jack up and down he motioned to be followed as he left Rhys to be dealt with by the nurses. “The boy’s been through a lot.” Walking with Jack down an empty hallway before stopping giving Jack a critical eye. The alpha crossed his arms over his chest eyeing the doctor with an equally critical look. 

Completely unphased by Jack’s alpha stance the doctor continued to give him a critical eye as he continued, almost accessing without actually directly saying anything. “Initial examination showed clear signs of abuse both physically and sexually.” Jack opened his mouth as if to say something but was cut off by the doctor as he continued. “Further tests are going to be needed but this fever suggests an infection. I’d suggest leaving your… toy here and going on your way sir.” The silver haired beta adjusted his glasses and gave Jack a stern look that should have left no room for discussion. 

Jack snarled at the older man, seriously considering throttling him for what he was insinuating. “The kid is with me. And you got no proof of anything doc. Now I suggest you turn that grey head of yours around and go do what I’m going to be paying you to do.” Voice low but clear threat in his growling words. “Maybe when he wakes up we’ll let him decide what he wants.” The older man didn’t look happy but he knew without clear proof that it had been Jack to cause the abuse there was little he could do, at least not until Rhys was lucid enough to talk. 

“Fine but you are not allowed back here until after the young man is stable and recovering. I do not think the thing he needs right now is someone like yourself. If he has been abuse as I believe he has the scent of an alpha would only trigger things.” Jack wasn’t happy with that but at the same time could not deny it. “You win doc, but keep me waiting to long and you’ll see me back here regardless.” There was another brief few moments of a standoff before the doctor was being paged for another patient. Without a word he turned and left Jack in the hallway expecting the alpha to follow his orders, if only for the unconscious omega’s benefit. 

Amazingly, Jack did leave the area, and the entire hospital completely. He needed to move his right since it was obvious this wouldn’t be a quick in and out kind of situation. Finding an out of the way spot to park he leaned back in his seat and ran a hand over his face tiredly. Why was he even here? He didn’t have any emotional connection to the younger man and with how sick he seemed to be it was doubtful he’d be leaving anytime soon. After a long few minutes Jack drug himself from the truck and headed back to the hospital, he had to at least give Rhys the chance to make some sort of choice. He probably didn’t want Jack, or any alpha for that matter, anywhere near him ever again. 

\----- 

When Rhys woke up again he found himself laying comfortably in a bed with the only sound to greet him being the steady beep of a monitor beside him. Unsure of how he got here, but recognizing a hospital room at the least, he found the call button on his bed and pushed it needing desperately to know what had happened. The last thing he could remember was the feeling of a fever in the back of Jack’s big rig. 

Not long after the button was pushed did a young woman, probably not much older than Rhys, stepping into the room. There was an instant sense of relief that came as he realized she was an omega. The nurse smiled sweetly and came over, pouring a glass of water and handing it to Rhys. He took it shakily. “Thank you. Um.. where am I?” The plastic salmon colored cup still held but resting in his sheet covered lap. “Wilbarger County Hospital.” Her voice having a distinct southern draw to it, obviously someone who lived in the area. “Bet you got lots of questions huh?” Taking a remote to lean Rhys’ bed up and fluffing his small pillow. “You just sit tight and I’ll get the doctor.” Her charming smile never wavering that continued to set Rhys at ease. “Yeah, thanks. I’m really confused.” Chuckling awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

The nurse soon left which left Rhys with his thoughts and worries. Obviously he had fell unconscious sometime in Jack’s truck and wound up here which meant… had the alpha really brought him here and… left? Stayed? Why did it bother him if Jack had left, he knew nothing of the older man and there was still a slow burning dread of alphas in general that he wasn’t sure would ever go away. There were holes that weren’t likely to be filled until he saw the alpha again… if he saw the alpha again. And what if he didn’t? The idea of what the hospital bill was going to be was terrifying. Being alone again. He had left home for a reason after all, but it had all turned to so much shit. And there wasn’t any turning back now. 

Groaning aloud Rhys ran a hand through the disheveled mess that was his hair just as the doctor was coming in. The older man cleared his throat and adjusted his round glasses to peer at the Omega that now looked clearly embarrassed. Rhys fumbled with the cup that he still held in his lap. “Sorry..” The doctor’s smile was patient which had the omega feeling trusting of the beta despite his slight uncomfort. God he hoped this anxiety shit wasn’t forever. The doctors approach snapped Rhys from his thoughts. “Well it is good you are awake, it means the antibiotics are doing their job. Now I understand you probably have a lot of questions and I’m willing to answer everything, but what I need to know from you right now is is there a reason I should call the authorities or otherwise keep the alpha who brought you in separated from seeing you?” 

Rhys’ eyes went wide with the implications of what the doctor was asking. The omega wasn’t a fool and though he didn’t know exactly what had happened to get him here, surely the doctor knew what had happened to him. Hands flew up and the cup of water spilt across his lap in the process. “What?! Jack… no no no! He’s fine… he didn’t…” Face growing more and more flustered the more he spoke. The doctor held up a hand that instantly quieted Rhys down who, now silenced, whimpered about the state of the thin blanket being now soaked. “You don’t have to explain yourself, I understand it is embarrassing. I just needed to make sure he wasn’t a threat to your wellbeing.” The young nurse who had come in earlier returning with a small paper cup of a few pills paused uncertain of interrupting until the doctor ushered her further. The cup was given to Rhys and the omega looked at the two pills inside. Wordlessly the nurse went to fetch a new blanket after pouring another glass of water, that to being offered to the omega. “Antibiotics. You’ll need to be on them for several weeks.” Rhys sighed and nodded taking and swallowing the pills before gulping down the glass of water. 

After his blanket was replaced the doctor decided Rhys was stable enough to have Jack around and all to soon the alpha was in the room looking worried and exhausted all up until he saw Rhys was sitting up and apparently okay. The doctor gave no further judgement of the two simply saying that it would be best for the omega to stay in the hospital for a couple more days to recuperate as his body adjusted to the lack of suppressants and the strain of the infection that had thrown everything off in the first place. After that he left the two to discuss what they needed and decide what was to be done. Jack was careful to not overwhelm Rhys, but had a chair pulled close to the bed. 

“Gave me a scare there cupcake. Coming in to you all fevered up like you were.” The omega chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. He knew full well what Jack was hoping to find and it made a curl of unease settle in his gut. “Haha yeah… embarrassing.” Voice trailing off as it shook. The alpha raised a brow, noticing the tension on the younger man’s face and reached out to barely touch his knee. “Look kiddo, the doc gave me an idea of what happened. Want you to know you’re safe with me.” The sentiment didn’t really make Rhys feel all that better, but he nodded all the same. It was still scaring the omega what he’d do now with no money, no home he was willing to return to, and the medical bills on top. Jack again broke the silence and what he said had Rhys jerking his head up in surprise. “You want to keep traveling with me you can. Take you back home or whatever. No obligations.” Rhys blinked several times. “I’ll… I’ll have to think about it.” The smallest of smiles flitting across his features. “Thanks.” Feeling the tops of his cheeks going pink making him look back down to the blanket and the larger hand still gently resting on his knee.

“Doc says you got a few days to shack up here, I can probably get a small local run in and be back. Give you some time to think about things.” The smile grew a little more. “Yeah that’d work. Look Jack thanks.” Shaking putting his hand on the Alpha’s briefly. “For everything.” When the omega withdrew his hand so to did Jack while at the same time standing up. “No problem sweet cheeks. You rest and think and I’ll see you in a few days.” Ruffling up Rhys’ already mussed up hair. “Maybe when I get back we can do this whole thing proper?” Not even waiting for Rhys to answer before he left the room, door ajar, and the omega alone with his thoughts.


End file.
